Fleur de saison
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Mantener la cordura en la familia era un trabajo difícil, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.


Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de The Addams Family (La familia Addams/Los locos Addams) son propiedad de Charles Addams (publicaciones del The New Yorker), David Levy (adaptación de la serie de 1964), y Barry Sonnenfeld (película The Addams Family, 1991, y película Addams Family Values, 1993)_

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, y contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Esta historia sale de otra (dos en realidad), de Snape'sDaughterMorticia'sNiece (Morticia, y PD: Morticia), pese a que no es indispensable leerlas para entender esta trama , puede que prefieran hacerlo._

* * *

**Fleur de saison**

—Nadie pidió servicio a la habitación ¿sabes?

Pubert levantó la mirada sin dejo de acobardamiento. Un ligero hastío por la forma en que las personas solían tratarle en primera instancia se dejó entrever en la media sonrisa que le dedicó al grandulón apostado en la entrada. Estaba por decir que buscaba a su hermano cuando él mismo apareció, agachando la cabeza para no golpearse en el vano de la puerta, aunque el flequillo puntiagudo de su pelo rubio se dobló, no sin algo de dificultad por la firmeza del fijador con el que lograba su peinado.

—Te dije que no vinieras aquí —le dijo.

Inclinó mansamente la cabeza, algo que normalmente no haría pero que, dadas las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a buscarle en aquel sitio, prefería hacerlo para no mermar el _statu quo_ que había establecido su hermano para con su entorno.

Era bastante raro que aun con su complexión, él se mostrara dominante. Quizás por la opresora presencia de Merlina, o simplemente se trataba de un rasgo de su personalidad, una característica más en común con su tío Lucas. Sin embargo, en ese lugar, él era el rey, y la forma en la que los otros se apartaban del camino parecía alimentar su ego. Eso era algo que no quería quitarle, sobre todo cuando ya había trasgredido el acuerdo tácito entre hermanos, de no penetrar sin permiso en los espacios privados de los otros.

Dejó que le pasara la mano por el hombro, dejó que lo condujera a la trastienda y aceptó resignadamente que le empujara a un sillón de cuero negro bajo un montón de cabezas reducidas que colgaban del techo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, habiéndose quedado a solas, se apresuró a ponerse de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, lo que levantaba levemente el chaleco brocado.

—¿Merlina aun no quiere hablar con papá?

—Ni siquiera lo puedo insinuar sin que me lance lo primero que tenga a la mano.

Pericles movió la cabeza, Pubert creyó que le mostraba el cuello, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que era su oreja, que tenía desgarrado el lóbulo.

—¿Sabes de casualidad, si está enterada de la exposición de Clarisa Owl?

—¿Invitó a mamá? ¿Esa mujer no tiene vergüenza? No, Merlina no lo sabe, o no me lo ha dado a entender. ¿Te afeitaste el bigote?

Pubert se pasó la mano por la boca, sintiendo el vello delgado que recubría su labio superior, hasta hacía poco más de medio año, abundante, ahora apenas una sombra que le daba una apariencia más cercana a su edad real, como si recién le empezara a salir.

—Mamá quiere que vayas a cenar esta noche —respondió, esquivando la pregunta.

Pericles se cruzó de brazos imponiendo su altura, con el gesto arisco que sus redondeadas mejillas no conseguían mermar, quizás por la ausencia de un tono sonrosado que le diera el aspecto de un gigante bonachón.

—A las ocho. No llegues tarde. Ahora, dame la dirección de Merlina, también quiere que vaya ella.

—¿Sabes lo que va a hacerme ella si sabe que te la di?

Pubert levantó el rostro con cierta arrogancia.

—¿Debo asumir entonces, que prefieres mis métodos?

No hubo respuesta inmediata, Pericles se mantuvo en su posición, por lo menos un par de minutos, antes de bajar los brazos y girarse hacia el escritorio en el que estaba recargado para hacer la anotación en una de las hojas del block.

El más joven de los hermanos Addams miró la letras torcidas y pequeñas, descifrándolas más por costumbre que por una auténtica legibilidad, enseguida abrió la puerta, llegando por su cuenta al estacionamiento.

Se detuvo un momento mirando su reflejo en los cristales del auto.

Siempre había deseado poder mirar ahí a su padre como lo hacían todos los demás, y cada día se esforzaba tanto como podía para ser digno de sucederlo ante la renuencia de sus hermanos mayores a tomar la cabeza de los negocios que había construido a lo largo de los años, mediante la administración de la herencia familiar, y la evidente incompetencia del tío Lucas para hacerlo.

Su padre nunca había sido avaricioso, al menos no en el sentido monetario, lo que lo movía a realizar sus negocios e inversiones, tenían más un sentido de reto. Sin embargo, hacía medio año que había descubierto una nueva faceta suya, la de sentirse insatisfecho con lo que tenía, querer más, y sentir que lo merecía.

Cerró los ojos.

Hacía casi un año, cuando Pericles los había reunido en el salón de té, que solo su madre usaba visitas sociales, y luego de que Merlina debiera de azotarle una lámpara en la cabeza, a falta de atizadores ya que el salón no tenía chimenea, para que dejara de dar vueltas al asunto, fue que la primera semilla del incordio se había sembrado en su corazón.

Con frecuencia, la abuela le hablaba de los sentimientos que derivaban de esa semilla, advirtiéndole que la única forma de sacar provecho de ellos, era ayudarlos a crecer fuertes, pero no permitirles jamás, cegar el sentido de sensatez. La locura estaba bien, pero la estupidez era un asunto diferente, y en los eventos transcurridos desde el accidente de su madre, la familia se estaba inclinando a lo segundo.

—Tú eres especial, mi niño —le dijo la abuela tan solo esa mañana luego de contarle el sueño, que había buscado confirmar al mirar los reflejos de su bola de cristal, pasando sus dedos por el engominado pelo —. Siempre has sabido cuando algo no marcha bien en la familia, puedo ver tus mejillas empezando a sonrojarse.

La abuela ya no veía bien, pero las mejillas sonrosadas eran el menor de los detalles.

Al sentarse en el asiento del conductor, se miró en el retrovisor. El tinte empezaba a clarearse en las raíces, pero no lo suficiente como para ameritar otra visita al salón.

Tampoco sus padres parecían haberse dado cuenta. Y si el tío Lucas o Largo lo habían notado, no daban indicio de ello.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

No sabía qué sería peor, que la familia se horrorizara por su pelo rubio y rizado, o por verlo sentado en un salón del centro con papel aluminio en la cabeza, leyendo una revista de sociales.

Encendió el motor y se puso en marcha. Tenía que ir prácticamente a otra ciudad.

La hora y media de camino estuvo por convertirse en poco más del doble si no se hubiera percatado de la absurda posibilidad de que Pericles hubiera confundido a dos de los padres fundadores de la nación.

Aparcó frente una vieja casa, más arruinada de lo que podría considerarse antigua, con un penetrante olor a humedad que, incluso estando fuera, era capaz de percibir.

No se molestó en llamar a la puerta, tenía la certeza de que ni siquiera había timbre, y la ausencia de una aldaba no hizo más que convencerlo de que apenas entrara, se abriría un foso, caería una guillotina de péndulo o se cerraría una caja con un ducto de gas que lo adormeciera, para que ella lo arrastrara a un cuarto más privado.

Empujó la puerta con el pie derecho, notando que el cerrojo estaba roto.

Decididamente entró, tentando su suerte, dados los cambios por los que atravesaba su cuerpo, y que la adolescencia nada tenía que ver.

La guillotina pasó rozando su espalda, debió inclinarse al frente para que no le arrancara los botones que ceñían el chaleco a su cintura.

Vio la lanza apenas a tiempo para esquivarla, pero la bola de demolición solo la pudo escuchar demasiado tarde, y acabó cayendo de bruces cuando le empujó por detrás.

Cualquier otro hubiera perdido el sentido al instante, si es que su cabeza no estallaba al momento del impacto. Sin embargo, él apenas sintió una punzada, quedó levemente atontado, pero lo suficientemente lúcido como para no permitir que la enorme espada que colgaba del techo le perforara la garganta.

—Una espada de Damocles, claro, solo Merlina puede volver literal una metáfora sobre las posiciones del poder.

—Es más como un recordatorio de lo efímera que es la vida. Lo vacías e insignificantes que son las palabras que se dicen en los funerales. En tu caso, por ejemplo, obligadamente, dirían _que "tenías toda una vida por delante"_, cuando sería obvio que no.

Pubert se incorporó antes de que le asestara un golpe con la maza medieval que llevaba. A diferencia de su hermano, no sentía absolutamente ningún tipo de placer con el castigo, y con el umbral de dolor considerablemente reducido en los últimos días, no estaba seguro de siquiera servir de aperitivo al sadismo de su hermana.

—No voy a preguntar cómo llegaste aquí. Claramente Pericles perdió todo sentido de la prudencia. Así que, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Sus temores se relajaron someramente cuando en lugar de intentar golpearlo, giró sobre sus talones, casi invitándolo a pasar.

—Mamá quiere que vayas a cenar.

—No tengo interés alguno.

Pubert se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón, aunque poco o nada había que hacer con la rotura a la altura de las rodillas. La siguió a un saloncito que no podía definir de ninguna otra manera que una copia a escala del que tenía su madre en la casa. Pieza por pieza, lo mejor que podía, ya que solo existía en el mundo un único cuadro del hombre angustiado, pintado con sangre previo al suicidio del autor.

Consiguió llegar hasta el sillón junto a la chimenea, dejando escapar un suspiro, pero ni bien creía que podría entablar un diálogo razonable, cuando sintió el filo de un cuchillo en su cuello.

—¿En serio? ¿Una hoz? ¿Soy tu hermano y solo me ofreces una hoz? ¡No soy una espiga de trigo! —exclamó al sentir la curvatura que se ajustaba a su garganta.

—El kukri es un cuchillo nepalés, de uso muy difundido en el ejército británico. De hecho, pequeño hermano, es una de las dos armas que eligió Bram Stoker para poner fin al conde Drácula. Justo así, como lo hago ahora.

—¿Qué elegiste para Belladona?

El joven sintió la presión y contuvo el aliento.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso? ¿Tanto desea morir Pericles?

—Fue la abuela —dijo, apenas gesticulando para no rebanarse a sí mismo —. Dice que tuvo un delirio de fuego y sangre, con son flamenco.

Merlina se apartó respirando profundamente y ocupando el lugar frente a él, cruzando las piernas de tal forma que el vestido subió por sus muslos.

Él la miró con atención, los primeros recuerdos lúcidos que tenía sobre su hermana, eran cuando ella ya estaba en la secundaria, quizás inicios de la preparatoria. Y todos eran con el vestido negro en corte recto, cuello y puños blancos y almidonados, mallas opacas y las trenzas a las que cuidadosamente alisaba cada cabello para hacerlas más perfectas que las extensiones plásticas que vendían en el salón en el que le teñían el pelo.

Recordó pues que, para su graduación de la universidad, lo enviaron a revisar si ya estaban listas, y fue él, posiblemente, el primero en percatarse de la vorágine emocional de Merlina, que colocaba la cereza del pastel a su peculiar carácter.

No era su intención husmear, pero, aun así, no hizo ruido cuando miró por la puerta entreabierta, a las dos de pie frente al inmenso espejo de cuerpo entero.

Su madre permanecía detrás de su hermana, acariciando su cabello, levemente ondulado, quizás por efecto de la permanente que hacía su peinado recurrente.

El vestido encargado para la fecha, cumplía con la línea general de diseño que caracterizaba a la matriarca de la familia, ajustándose de forma delicada, como si lo hubieran hecho directamente sobre su cuerpo, algo que solo una hábil costurera podría lograr. El encaje, los flecos, el detalle de los hombros que junto con la postura del cuerpo enfatizaba más la silueta al caminar.

No era la primera vez que Merlina buscaba emular esa apariencia perfecta de líneas estilizadas, era bastante frecuente que, cuando el evento lo requería, así como él mismo acababa vestido con un traje en miniatura de su padre, la única hija de la familia hiciera lo propio, dejando a Pericles en un limbo que lo inclinaba más hacia su tío. No obstante, mediante el espejo, se percató de algo que, a la fecha, no estaba seguro quién había elegido, si su hermana o su madre, y era el pronunciado escote que se extendía hasta el vientre.

—A veces me cuesta trabajo creer lo mucho que han crecido —dijo su madre, susurrando en el oído de Merlina para luego besar su sien, posando las manos en los hombros de su hija, que casi alcanzaba su altura.

Su hermana no era solo más pequeña, también más delgada, y pese a que el vestido acentuaba las sutiles curvas que había desarrollado con la edad, estaba lejos de parecerse a su madre, eso sin duda debió notarlo al estar de pie junto a ella, tratando de imitarla, de sentirse bajo su piel.

—Quería usar un potro —dijo Merlina devolviéndolo a ese momento y lugar —. Pero ella no tenía uno, y no había tiempo de construirlo. Así que recurrí a la segunda mejor opción.

Pubert la miró impávido mientras acercaba hacia él una caja de madera, sin grabados ni sellos. A Merlina no le gustaban los explosivos, ella procuraba que la agonía durara lo suficiente, así que no le pasó por la cabeza que hubiera uno.

—Son los favoritos de papá —susurró, abriendo la caja y reconociendo el cintillo de los cigarros.

—Puedes llevártelos —dijo ella con desdén.

Con cierta ceremonia, tomó uno, lo cortó y sacó el encendedor de su bolsillo, sumiéndose en el sillón mientras daba una calada.

—¿Una guillotina?

—No merecía esa clemencia.

Quedaron en silencio un largo rato. Entonces, Pubert reparó en el objeto que decoraba la mesa: una naturaleza muerta.

Era difícil asociar las flores con su hermana, incluso las que habían sido deshidratadas y dispuestas como cadáveres vegetales, a juego con los dioramas de pequeños roedores que, bajo técnicas taxidermistas, posaban en insólitas escenas al mero estilo de Walter Potter.

Sin embargo, si lo miraba detenidamente sí que tenía sentido. Merlina misma era como esas flores, la naturaleza muerta de un corazón seco, la flor que su madre siempre había rechazado, dejando en sus rosales solo las ortigas y las espinas.

—Siempre te irritó la compañía de los otros niños en la escuela —dijo él, llamando su atención —. Tan diferentes y absurdos en sus creencias. Y al final somos exactamente iguales.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De que, hasta hace un año, el matrimonio de nuestros padres era sagrado e inviolable. Nos han arrebatado eso, y reaccionamos como cualquiera de ellos.

—Te equivocas. Ante un adulterio, los niños se confunden. Y yo, ni soy una niña, ni estoy confundida, sé lo que tengo que hacer, y lo haré. A diferencia de Pericles y tú, que solo han sabido agachar la cabeza.

—¿La apuñalaste?

—Demasiado fácil.

—Mamá le ha dado su perdón ¿No basta que el asunto se resuelva entre ellos? Su falta como esposo, no es una falta como padre.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera creer que una cosa no se relaciona con la otra? Creí que habías entrado en razón cuando le rompiste ese jarrón en la cabeza.

—Creo que no comprendes mis sentimientos. No es de sorprender, tu capacidad de empatía es nula. Lo que hice no fue por el encuentro con esa mujer en sí, sino por haberlo omitido deliberadamente, esperanzado a que nuestra ingenuidad jamás lo sospecharía.

—¿Haberlo confesado apenas llegó, lo haría menos adúltero?

Aún podía recordar esa noche de la graduación. Luego de que su madre la dejó, pasando al tocador para revisar su maquillaje, la forma en la que Merlina se había abstraído en la contemplación de la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, animándose a pasar las manos por su cuerpo, apenas tocando la piel expuesta que dejaba la separación entre sus senos, negándose a colocar ninguna joya, aunque su madre le ofreció el camafeo de la tía Berenice, que todavía guardaba los dientes que le arrancó su esposo tras profanar su tumba, pero, aún en la ingenuidad propia de alguien de su edad, él comprendió que no era a sí misma a quien deseaba a acariciar. Sin embargo, aunque la idea anidó, no tomó forma sino hasta que Clarisa Owl lo expuso con palabras textuales mientras se aferraba con admirable devoción a sus propios sentimientos.

—Haberlo hablado con mamá, en su momento, hubiera sido parte de su dinámica como pareja.

—La quemé, Pubert. La metí en el toro de Falaris que estaba en su sala de estar como una absurda decoración.

—Un delirio de sangre y fuego —susurró Pubert, recordando las palabras de su abuela, tan acertada como siempre —¿Y qué harás con Clarisa Owl?

La mueca que profirió Merlina, una sonrisa torcida y hueca, más propia de la expresión carente de emoción de los muñecos que de un ser viviente, le hizo preparase para cualquier arrebato que pudiese poner en peligro su vida.

—¿Qué es lo que harías tú? Pericles amenazó con grabarle sus dibujos con una navaja. Aunque claro, es incapaz de cumplirlo ahora que Madre se lo prohibió.

Se puso de pie, caminando hacia su hermano menor, lo que provocó que este se tensara. Recargó las manos en los brazos de la silla, acorralándolo, acercando su cara hasta que sus frentes chocaron.

—Nunca he sido capaz de imaginar los límites de tu creatividad. Jamás he vislumbrado la forma en la que te deslizarías al delirio que provoca la muerte, como si no te sintieras atraído a ella de la misma forma que nosotros. Siempre eres breve, apenas pueden notar cuando te acercas, y cuando lo hacen, no hay más que una fugaz sorpresa. Me pregunto, si realmente eres consciente de que ignorar el dolor, no lo hará desaparecer.

Pubert ahogó un quejido apenas sintió el filo del kukri resbalando por debajo de sus costillas, soltando el cigarro aun encendido, sobre la mesa, junto a las flores muertas. No se movió. Merlina era capaz de calcular con suma precisión la posición de los órganos con tal de no causar un daño letal. Sin embargo, en esa posición, bastaba simplemente con que lo quisiera para rebanar su hígado en dos.

—Tú tampoco entiendes mis sentimientos —susurró Merlina en su oído —. Nunca sentí odio hacia Belladona, ni a su embrujo, ni al adulterio de nuestro padre en sí, si no a lo que ha provocado con eso: una carta abierta a pagar con la misma moneda.

Pubert frunció el ceño. Merlina, por su parte, no se apartó ni un centímetro.

—Te he preguntado ¿Qué harías con Clarisa Owl, Pubert?

Él consiguió fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para inclinarse al frente, sintiendo el leve movimiento del metal y la sangre empapando su ropa.

—La invitaría a la casa —susurró —. Porque, aunque la odio, es alguien especial para mamá. Bajo esas circunstancias, lo que sintamos nosotros, es irrelevante. Y lo sabes.

—¿Entiendes siquiera lo que estás sugiriendo?

—Entiendo que la invitación a la inauguración de su exposición está en la mesa de noche, a la vista, no cobardemente escondida en un cajón.

—¿Es que acaso irán juntos a pedirle un feliz _ménage à trois_? ¿Es para eso que te envío a obligarnos a ir a la cena? Eres más tonto de lo que esperaba

—No. No lo soy —repuso —¿Quieres saber qué haría con Clarisa Owl? Si mira hacia abajo a nuestro padre, sintiéndose superior por haber ganado el afecto de nuestra madre, si pretende apartarnos por considerarnos una molestia en su idilio, si tan solo le pasa por la mente hacerle daño a la familia, de alguna forma, te prometo, hermana, que la colgaré por el cuello desde lo alto de la ventana del ático hacia la puerta principal de la casa, y la dejaré ahí hasta que su carne descompuesta no soporte su propio peso.

Merlina no pudo evitar sorprenderse al sentir el rose tibio de una hoja de metal en su cuello, Pubert había deslizado la navaja que, descubrió en ese momento, guardaba en el puño de la camisa, apenas tocando su piel, por encima de la arteria carótida, bastando un leve movimiento para desangrarla, tal como les había enseñado el tío Lucas a Pericles y ella cuando eran solo unos niños.

—Pero solo llegado ese momento —susurró, con su voz profunda de muchacho maduro —. Así que guarda tus fantasías, hermana, porque ahora, esa mujer le pertenece a mamá, y si se dan las circunstancias adecuadas, será mía.

Merlina sacó el cuchillo con cuidado, y luego ella misma tomó cierta distancia cuando él apartó su propia arma, volvió a sonreír de esa forma retorcida que solo ella era capaz de lograr y con el cuchillo a la espalda para denotar que no lo volvería a apuñalar, se inclinó para besarlo.

Pubert sintió sus labios como el toque superficial de un cubo de hielo, ligeramente húmedo y frío. Resignadamente lo aceptó. Mantener la cordura en la familia era un trabajo difícil, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

—Haré lo que dices —susurró Merlina —, solamente porque puedo confiar en tu palabra, y porque no sería la primera intrusa que asesinas.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¿Han visto la fotografía de Ricci "vestida de Morticia"?_

_¡Gracias por leer?_


End file.
